Arisu Arisugawa
Arisu Arisugawa (有栖川ありす Arisugawa Arisu) is a protagonist and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. Arisu's Japanese name is written in hiragana and not in katakana, as she often cites, though her name still bears strong similarity to Alice. As the Alice User, Arisu helps the Kirihara siblings in combat and she wields a two handed golden key sword. Role in Game Aruto arc Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 3 onwards, Arisu as Alice User after completing The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. She aides the Kirihara family as Aruto tries to stop the riots from ravaging the city by kill or stop them. In the beginning of Chapter 3 "Arisu the Alice Guardian" in Story Mode as before stage starts, the Kirihara family convinces Arisu and Arisu realizes Kiraha is a completion of Eternal Alice and she have to taking Kiraha’s powers away again. Unlike in anime, Arisu tries to stab Kiraha into the chest with her key sword, but her key sword was blocked and pushed back by Aruto’s sword and eventually stop fighting Kiraha to taking Kiraha’s powers away and the three make peace once again. The trio agrees to help each other to fight and defeat Jabberwocky and his riots, protect the innocents from corruption and ending the riot wars. Character Information Appearance Arisu is a young teenage girl of 15 years old which has orange colored hair with side hairs and very long hair on the back of her hair, also having an ahoge on top of her head and blue hairband and green eyes. In her school uniform, she wears a white long sleeved sailor fuku with a yellow tie in the center of her uniform and her fuku is white and blue, a blue skirt, a white tights and a pair of brown shoes. In her casual outfit, she wears a long sleeved green shirt with amber color necktie and white sleeve cuffs, a amber color skirt, white long socks that reaches her skirt which same wears in her school uniform and a pair of dark brown shoes. In her Alice User outfit, she wears a white and red long sleeved dress with dark blue colored collar and pink parts of her dress, dark blue and pink sleeve cuffs and gold buttons on lower of her shoulder pads, a brown belt on her lower chest and a large spherical green gem on the center of her dress, a blue long skirt that reaches only her knees with white parts and a white and blue legging boots with gold buttons on the center of her ankles and near toes. Her blue hairband is added with a pair of long white bunny ears. She also has a large feather like wing parts on her back and over her skirt. Personality Unlike Kiraha, Arisu is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyu Alice Rondo, she does not seem to have any previous memories before meeting Aruto as she is actually a character that is created out of Aruto's imagination in order to replace his sister, whom he knew he could not love. In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyu Alice Musou and due to the completion of The Eternal Alice, Arisu gains her personality, faithfully serving her for the good of the world as a calm yet valiant president. She sometimes acts as courageous and heroic of Alice User, facing impossible odds in stride. She has the utmost faith in her president student Duke and, though she may not agree with all of her decisions, she believes in her president student's integrity and feelings. She particularly befriends Aruto Kirihara as they both believe in happiness, hardships, justice and virtue. When every the Four Heroes is introduced, Arisu also acts as a kind mentor for them and worries for their safety. Quotes *"Guarding of the Alice: Arisu Arisugawa is on the battlefield!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"I’m ready, here I come!" *"Take that!" *"This is it!" *"Gotcha!" *"Come on!" *"Straight!" *"Back off!" *"Here!" *"Let's go!" *"See ya!" *"Power!" *"Break Through!" *"Alice Limit Break!" *"Alice Awaken!" *"With this blow...!" *"I shall seal your story!" *"As Alice guardian, they must serve to protect them!" *"That's the power of the Alice!" *"Truly amazing!" *"Let’s finish this!" *"There is no time, we have to hurry!" *"Aruto-kun, let’s do it with me!" *"Aruto-kun is a True Warrior in the world!" *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"A True Alice in this world is me!" *"Bring back the happiness, Aruto-kun!" *"Alice shall never lose next time; I have to fall back now!" *"Urrgg… I’m sorry Aruto-kun, I can’t protect you anymore…" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Vertical slash, thrust stab, diagonal slash left, diagonal slash right and horizontal swing. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): Arisu Throws her key sword forward and then it returns to her like a boomerang. Staggers the enemy when hit and crashing knockback on second hit while her weapon catches it upon return. Also Arisu has a EX Attack 1; she throws her key sword at high speed like buzzsaw, hitting the enemies multiple times, then she dashes to catch it to perform a strong diagonal upward slash. , , ( ): Arisu launches the opponents upwards with her key sword. The second upward slash brings Arisu up into the air. , , , ( ), ( ): Arisu swings a moderate damaging basic slash attack as she dashes forward; she can swing up to 5 times, stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , : Arisu swings a circle one round and does a 360° swing, inflicts crashing knockback and damage as well. Also Arisu has a EX Attack 2; she raises her key sword upwards to conjure a pillar to Alice energy light over 10 meter AoE that inflict damage and hit multiple times, launches targets into the air and juggle. , , , , , ( ): Arisu slashes forward furiously and lifts her key sword to generate a pink crystalline lattice around herself as she swing her key sword, launches targets into the air. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Arisu delays and she rapidly strikes the enemies 5 times while she moving forward. She can slash up to 5 times and the last one jumps in the air and swings her key sword for wide coverage as she lands. Inflict damage and spiral launches the enemies away slightly on last hit. (This input requires Arisu Arisugawa is Level 15) Direction, : Arisu dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction. Launches the enemy in the air when hit. During stab attack, Arisu is invincible during her stab attack. Dash Strike ( , during dash): Arisu does a stabbing dashing slash to attack enemies from all sides. Launches the enemy when hit. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Arisu does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo by repeatedly up or down swings. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Arisu sweeps foes off the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. The final blow sends opponents crashing down. The finisher is instant if is not tapped. , , : Arisu does a vertical downward sweep with her key sword to send airborne enemy to the ground that causes ground bounce when hits the ground. Also landing Arisu herself to the ground. , , , : After two slash air combo, Arisu does a midair version of C3. , , , , , ( ): After three slash air combo, Arisu spins full 360 degrees horizontally several times, inflict multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Arisu slams the enemies with her key sword to the ground, creating area-of-effect quake. , , , , , , , ( ): After five slash air combo, Arisu does spin-slash with the key sword 1080 degrees vertically in rapid moonsaults several times that leaves bursts of light in its wake. inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral launches the enemies up slightly into the air on last hit. (This input requires Arisu Arisugawa is Level 15) Also Arisu has a EX Attack 3; she does a several consecutive aerial thrusting attacks 4 times and ends with a powerful drill-like thrust attack that inflict damage, hit multiple times and at last hit spiral knocks the enemies away into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Arisu counterattack with her C4. Spiral launches the enemies away from her. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Arisu spins her Key sword and rushes at the counterattack, she hold her weapon with a reverse grip so that its teeth strike the enemies, stuns the enemies when hit by an counterattack. Other function , : Double Jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Alice Magnet: Arisu points her key sword skyward and casts a spherical magnetic magic of Alice energy. Launches and pulls the enemies closer to the sphere and damage them (This skill is learned from the start of Arisu Arisugawa’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Alice Ragnarok: Arisu floats into the air and shoots a rapid-fire cluster of Alice energy shots from the tip of her key sword in a wide spread in front that homes into the enemies. During her skill, Arisu can move freely while shooting and this skill last for 100 shots before she shoot a massive volley of shots. (This skill requires Arisu Arisugawa is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Alice Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Arisu stands in a ready stab position. Stabs forward repeatedly when the button is pressed. She ends her attack and stance with a final thrust when button is pressed or let her stance/Storm Rush is over (This skill requires Arisu Arisugawa is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Spiral Stab: (chargeable) Arisu charges and gathers a burst of Alice energy, and then charges up to 10m forward, stabs at enemies as she goes. Upon hit the enemies, they launch enemies into the air. After the first stab, each successive attack pressing the or buttons up to 4 times. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Arisu cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage. Also she can stabs up to 7 times a row (This skill requires Arisu Arisugawa is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Stun Impact: Arisu charge energy in her key sword and then release it in a spherical burst by stomping the ground over a 20m area-of-effect radius, stuns all enemies when hit for 10 seconds (This skill requires Arisu Arisugawa is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Musou Attacks (Alice Arcanum) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Arisu swings the enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks; it can be hit up to 5 times, at last hit launches the enemies away from her, flickering the screen in white between each strike. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Arisu Arisugawa’s Level. , (Alice Wave) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Arisu throws her key sword into the ground while airborne, hitting enemies in a large area and explodes that launches the enemies away. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arisu Arisugawa is Level 10. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Clustering Ragnarok) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Arisu jumps high and fires a hundreds of fusillade Alice energy projectiles that slowly spiral in on it and spread out at all area that home and hit all enemies. When the enemies are hit by the Alice energy projectile, inflict multiple hits, damage and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arisu Arisugawa is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Heart Open) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Arisu stabs the enemy in front of her. If she connects, she'll blast them with a fusillade Alice energy and knocks off the enemy into the sky and explodes, spiral launch the enemies away. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arisu Arisugawa is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. This Musou Attack based on the anime Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo to open the girl's heart and steals their stories and extreme cases, destroys the book and killing them. (Lethal Frame) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Alice Arcanum): Arisu stops time a 20m radius and dash forward while dealing multiple blows to her targets. Then resumes time, inflicts multiple hits up to 50 times, damage and spiral launches the enemies away on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arisu Arisugawa is Level 40. (Trinity Alice) (Requires all Musous bar and instead of Lethal Frame): Arisu points her key sword skyward and plants her key sword to the ground to shroud her in light of Alice energy as she summons a glowing large sphere and sigil over a 50m area-of-effect radius, and then release that energy in an explosion of light by twisting her key sword into the sigil. Inflicts multiple hit enemies up to 100 times, damage and float them. Afterwards creates a huge explosion of light that spiral launch the enemies away after affected by the Trinity Alice. K.Oed enemies from Arisu’s Trinity Alice explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Arisu Arisugawa is Level 50 along with Eternal Trinity. Burst Attack (Eternal Trinity) (Burst Mode required and instead of Trinity Alice): Arisu does a Stun Impact upon startup. Then she charges the burst of Alice energy, and then bombards the enemies with a vertical spinning attack continuously up to 25 times. Followed by a very long version of Alice Arcanum, she can hit up to 25 times. She evolves the first phase into a series of fiery twirling slashes while running around before launching affected foes with a horizontal swipe. It ends with a sudden Trinity Alice which she jumps into the air and slams down to the ground with her key sword to releases a powerful burst of Alice energy explosion, spiral launch the enemies away from her. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Arisu Arisugawa is Level 50 along with Trinity Alice. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Like Kiraha Kirihara, Arisu Arisugawa fights with a key sword. She is balanced character and good crowd control, but her fighting style is slow pace than Kiraha Kirihara with a little bit difficult to keep the hit combo going, but her air combos are manageable. She attacks opponents with sweeping strikes and short jabs, and her Super Attacks are flashy diagonally-slash attack followed by a horizontal swing of the Keyblade for instance Alice Arcanum to clear out enemies. She also has very fluid movements. Despite she have no strengths or weaknesses, the efficient way to play Arisu Arisugawa is to increasing the attack speed as well as both physical and magical attack power via weapon attributes, accessories with attack speed increase. As such, damage increasing elements such as Slash, Certain-kill, and Aggression are recommended to maximize damage output. Velocity is important to increase attack speed, Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos, making Arisu a quite useful as the player continues to play her and effectively. Weapons Fifth Weapon Acquisition Available only in Black Market and it can be bought in Wonderland Market mode for cost of 3,000,000 gold to buy or clear any stages in Chaos difficulty or higher difficulty than normal in last four stages. Exceptional Exceptional Weapon Acquisition Note: Exceptional weapon can be obtained from the defeated enemy officers on Chaos Difficulty with 0.5% drop rate or from crafting in Wonderland Market with 5 "Divine Key" weapons and cost 15,000,000 gold to craft. Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game in Free Mode (As the player plays Arisu Arisugawa in Story Mode in Aruto Arc, the player must clear Stage 3 "Arisu the Alice Guardian" Etymology Arisugawa (有栖川): Arisu (有栖) meaning Alice, a name derived from Old French and Germanic, means "noble/nobility." while Gawa (川) is River. Together, Arisugawa stand for Alice River. The hiragana used to spell her first name can poetically mean Alice (ありす Arisu) Trivia *Arisu Arisugawa made her debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Like from the original Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Arisu roles as Alice user to take their eternal story, in order to find the part that belongs to the Eternal Alice. In Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou, her personality is different. But unlike in Eikyuu Alice Rondo and due to the completion of the Eternal Alice, she roles as a fighter to fight Jabberwocky and his army of riots. *Arisu Arisugawa's moveset's are homage of the original Kingdom Hearts (while Kiraha's movesets are based Kingdom Hearts 2), but her moves are slower pace than Kiraha Kirihara, reflects from the original Kingdom Hearts gameplay. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Key Sword Users